


Someone Tell Me

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt questions his sexual identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> *hands* I don't even know. I blame [](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/) for [her request](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/58237.html), so this is dedicated to her. Thanks to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. She knows how awesome she is. This fic contains spoilers for episode 1.18, and in it, Kurt and Santana both make assumptions about sexual identity and what it means to be queer.

Kurt fortifies himself with one carefully-controlled breath so as to avoid a deep whiff of the unsavory scents wafting from what the school tries to pass as edible cuisine and then he slides into the seat across from Brittany and Santana in a move as risky as casting Gerard Butler in the role of the Phantom. Brittany doesn't look up at all, and the look Santana gives him isn't downright hostile, so Kurt counts it as a modest victory and fearlessly proceeds with his plan.

"Ladies, if I may?" he asks, even though he's already seated.

Brittany blinks at him with a rather blank expression. "Are we playing Simon Says again?"

Kurt tries not to let his confusion show—confidence is key here—so he simply flashes his most brilliant smile and angles his body to mostly face Santana. "If I may," he continues, "I would like to ask you something of a personal question."

Santana rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans back in her seat. "What is it?"

Kurt delicately clears his throat. "How did you know—" He's pondered a myriad of ways to pose the question, and though eloquent, none seem adequate. So Kurt leans forward and drops his voice as he asks, "How did you know you liked girls?"

Brittany looks confused and glances at Santana, who looks annoyed.

Kurt lowers his eyes and hastily backtracks. "I'm curious, for my own personal reasons, what pivotal moment enlightened you as to your preference."

"Sometimes you see fireflies if you stare at a light bulb long enough," Brittany says.

Santana and Kurt both look at her, and she stares back, blinking at them.

"Look," Santana says, resting her arms on the table again as she leans forward, "there wasn't some"—She waves a hand—"piv-_whatever_ moment, _and_ it's none of your business."

"Fair enough," Kurt says and sighs. "I just wanted to know—" He sighs again. "If you were ever confused about being gay."

Santana looks even more annoyed, bordering on angry, her tone snippy as she says, "We're not gay."

Kurt can't help but scoff at the denial. "Clearly you are. You two don't exactly hide your ... affection for each other."

"Yeah, and who made _you_ queen of the queer experience?" Santana rises from her chair, and Brittany automatically stands as well. "Oh, and losers?" Santana points at the table with the geeks and nerds isolated in the corner. "Sit over there."

Then she tosses her hair over her shoulder, hooks her pinky with Brittany's, and flounces off. Kurt doesn't know who made him 'queen' at all. The half-baked plan that begins to formulate in his head seems the only viable solution to winning his dad back despite his obvious apprehensions with it. Sexual identity can be fluid, Kurt supposes, and stands, pulling out some hand sanitizer infused with a soft floral fragrance and the added benefit of retaining his skin's natural oils. Even if he decides to don the rugged exterior—and flannel—that signals 'I'm a guy, too' to his dad, it doesn't mean that Kurt can't continue to take care of his hands.


End file.
